


A Midsummers Night's Scheme

by unspokenfaith



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, JJ and Kie are both stubborn as hell, Past Relationship(s), everyone is clueless except for Sarah, fake dating but with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspokenfaith/pseuds/unspokenfaith
Summary: Kiara really doesn't want to go to Midsummers, and this time it isn't just about the socioeconomics of it all. When she runs into someone she was hoping never to see again, she enlists the help of JJ, who might already be more involved than she would've ever thought.
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron & JJ & Kiara & Pope & John B. Routledge, minor John B/Sarah
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	A Midsummers Night's Scheme

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as just me wanting to write JJ and Kiara dancing to "Island in the Sun" (for the Aquamarine vibes), and then it turned into fake dating because it's physically impossible for me not to write all of my OTPs in this scenario. Then once I came up with the title, it of course had to be loosely based on the Shakespeare play. Also a little dash of "I Hope" featuring Charlie Puth. So basically it's just a big mess of things. Hope you enjoy!

With only two hours to Midsummers, Kiara was running out of excuses not to go. Unfortunately, this year she didn’t have the Hurricane Agatha power outages to form a palpable moral argument, not that it even worked last time. So she captured her parents’ attention the only way she knew how—college applications. All the pamphlets and brochures she had tossed into the recycling bin were retrieved and deliberately strewn across her desk, the kitchen table, the living room—anywhere to show just how serious she was about getting a head start on it all. Serious enough that it was essential she spend any spare moment working on essays instead of going to frivolous parties.

All of this wasn’t really worth bailing on one night of high society exhibitionism. But truthfully, Kiara just didn’t want to spend hours alone standing by the concessions table and pretending to look busy while her parents socialized. John B and Sarah would be there, of course. But she didn’t feel much like third wheeling. Pope would be there strictly to work with his father. She was sure JJ would be tagging along with them, too. He had been trying to distance himself from Luke Maybank as much as possible, and especially with restitution for Topper’s boat to be paid, that meant earning more money. It took a lot of convincing on Pope’s part, but eventually Mr. Heyward allowed JJ to pick up some hours. 

The thought of spending another night standing alone in a corner and sneaking champagne while surrounded by all of her pretentious former classmates made her feel sick. Yet even when she explained this, her parents were just as impassive as they were at the beginning of the summer when Kiara began her protests. 

“Honey, I get it. I do,” Anna said, smoothing out the fabric of Kiara’s skirt. “But can you please save the theatrics for tomorrow when you’re not wearing a $300 dress?” 

“I didn’t ask you to do that, you know,” Kiara said, staring blankly into the mirror.

Mike shook his head, just as her mother shot her a look.

“Kiara, _please_. I can’t believe you’re really complaining about getting a nice dress.”

Kiara sighed and rolled her eyes. It’s not that she didn’t like it. As far as dresses went, her mom could’ve done worse. Yellow was one of her favorite colors, and it did complement her skin nicely. Because it was strapless, the bodice was padded, too—a feature Kiara never wanted to go without ever again. But it was the principle of it all. 

“It’s a nice dress. I’m sorry. Thank you.”

The same three lines she had been repeating ever since her mom bought it.

“You’re welcome.” Anna smiled. “Now, turn around please.” 

Kiara obeyed, accepting defeat. Anna finished pulling the zipper up, then stood and assessed her daughter with a finger on her chin.

“She looks beautiful, Anna. You both do.” Mike said. “Now, can we please get this show on the road? I want to be there early.”

Anna waved him off, fixing her hair in the mirror. “Yes, yes. We’re almost ready.”

“Early?” Kiara said incredulously.

“Yes, _early_. Big mistake from last year.” Mike readjusted his tie, then clapped his hands together. “Okay! Everyone got everything?”

Kiara opened her mouth, but Anna responded, “Yes! Let’s go!” She practically dragged her daughter outside. Mike was already in the limo he rented for the night when they arrived.

“I don’t see why we have to be so early,” Kiara muttered.

Anna let go of her arm and sighed. “Look, honey, I know this isn’t your thing. I know your friends won’t be there, but—”

“Actually, they will be. They’ll just be working it.”

“—But that doesn’t mean you can’t branch out a little. Not all of those kids are the spoiled brats you think they are.”

“Mom, are you kidding me?”

“I just don’t want you to be bored,” Anna said. 

_Too late for that_. 

Mike rolled down the window. “Ladies, let’s get going please!”

Anna pulled her into a quick hug, like she always did when she wasn’t sure what else to say, but wanted to offer some form of comfort. Then she got in the car, leaving Kiara with a twinge of guilt. She knew that, for whatever reason, this night was important to both of them. So maybe she could find it in her to bow to fate for one evening, even if it meant the possibility of seeing someone she really didn’t want to see.

* * *

The Island Club looked exactly as it did a year ago, as though it remained unoccupied for all those months. But Kiara knew this couldn’t be true. Women from all sorts of unofficial committees would’ve spent weeks setting everything up, every flower bouquet and wine glass inspected for the utmost precision. She often caught bits and pieces of her mom’s involvement over the dinner table. It was always Charlotte monopolizing all the decision-making, or Imogen nit-picking the caterer’s menu if there weren’t enough gluten-free options. Come to think of it, Kiara wasn’t sure why _she_ was always pestering _her_ for “not trying hard enough” to make friends at Kook Academy.

After half an hour of standing around idly, awkward handshakes and smiles between long periods of silence, and Mike Carrera undoubtedly regretting his decision, Kiara spotted the Heyward Seafood truck through the side door. 

The sight of JJ and Pope brought a smile to her face and instantly quelled her nerves. Her parents’ objections followed her as she ran outside (or as best as she could in heels) and slammed into the boys. 

“Damn, Kie. We just saw you this morning,” JJ said.

“I think you broke my rib,” Pope said, but neither of them pulled away. 

“Sorry. Sorry.” She backed up, still beaming. “Just happy to see people who won’t ask me what I’m doing with my life.”

“You know, that reminds me. I’ve been meaning to ask you. What are you doing with—”

Kiara interrupted JJ off with a light punch to the shoulder.

“Hey, what are you doing here so early anyway?” Pope asked.

She shrugged. “Wish I could tell you.”

“Are you boys going to lend a hand or what?” 

Mr. Heyward stood at the back of the truck with a crate in his arms. JJ and Pope rushed to join him, Pope taking the weight from his father. Kiara almost offered to help, but the image of her mom’s face after spilling oyster guts all over her dress was enough to drop the idea altogether. 

“I’ll get the door.”

Once they were all inside, Kiara’s dad managed to catch her before she followed the men to the kitchen.

“Come on, Kiara. Your mom and I were just talking about you with the Boyds. They’re really nice people. Nice kid, too,” Mike said, steering her towards the family. “The Mrs. is a BU alum. Isn’t that one of the schools you were looking at?”

“Mhm, yeah. I think so,” Kiara said, panic setting in. She always hated when he did that—asking her a question he already knew the answer to. “I just really have to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back, though. I promise.”

Before he had the chance to protest, Kiara freed herself from his grip and walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. A few of the servers gave her strange looks as they left the room with trays of champagne glasses and tea sandwiches. She found Mr. Heyward in the corner, talking with the chef.

“Excuse me,” Kiara said in a quiet voice. The chef studied her for a moment before pardoning himself. 

“What are you doing in here, Kiara?” Mr. Heyward asked with an edge of impatience.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Heyward. Can you just tell me where JJ and Pope went?”

He sighed. “I sent them outside to set up.”

“Thank you, Mr. Heyward!”

She rushed out of the kitchen to the back door, nearly running into Rose Cameron and knocking the flower crown off her head. Although the woman pretended not to notice her, Kiara heard her curse under her breath, fixing her headpiece as she continued on her way. 

Standing by a table outside with JJ and Pope were John B and Sarah, John B wearing one of the cleanest, most tasteful ensembles he’d probably ever worn. Now that she thought of it, Kiara had never seen John B in anything but a t-shirt and board shorts. Sarah did a good job with him. 

“Wow! Look at you.” Kiara grinned.

“Kie, I don’t want to hear it,” John B said. “I’ve gotten enough already from these two.”

She held up her arms in defense. “Hey, I was just going to say you cleaned up nice. But I suppose Sarah gets all the credit for that.”

“That’s right,” Sarah said, smiling and pulling her into a hug. “You look amazing.”

“Thanks! So do you. Love the pink,” Kiara said. “Just saw Rose, by the way. She looked surprisingly normal. No Met Gala this year?”

“I’d lay low, too, if my husband was locked up for murder,” JJ said. Pope looked like he was going to stab him with the giant knife he was holding. 

“JJ…” Kiara said.

“Seriously, it’s fine,” Sarah said, popping a grape into her mouth. “Literally don’t care anymore.”

Kiara glanced at John B, but he just shrugged. She knew Sarah had disassociated herself from her father, and her brother for that matter, long before his sentence. Still, the five of them made it a habit never to mention Ward Cameron again, not just for Sarah’s sake, but for John B’s as well. It was almost enough to make Kiara forget everything that happened last summer, too. Aside from the gold, of course.

“Oh, no fucking way,” JJ said, staring at something behind her. 

“What?” They all said in unison, turning around. All Kiara saw was small groups of Kooks gathering, now that most of the guests had arrived. A few girls whispering but laughing loudly. A couple of guys clinking their glasses together.

“Nothing.” 

He was suddenly more interested in the oysters he was grilling, but Kiara wasn’t so sure.

* * *

“Well, I’m sorry you missed the Boyds, Kiara. They are really very nice people,” Anna said, arm in arm with her daughter. “I don’t remember ever seeing them here last year.”

“Uh huh,” Kiara said, wishing she had come up with an excuse that bought her more time than the bathroom.

“Claire told us all about BU. Said they have one of the best marine biology programs in the country,” Mike said. “We told her you knew that, of course. And that’s why you’re applying for early admission.”

“Yup.”

“She had a lot of good stories. I wish I had a notebook for you. They’re probably still around somewhere. I’m sure we’ll run into them again,” Anna said.

“I’m just going to catch up with Sarah and John B,” Kiara said, catching sight of the two on the other side of the room. One of the many reasons she was grateful to have Sarah back as her friend was that it was one area of her life that her parents couldn’t complain about.

“Oh, okay,” Anna said. “Tell them we said hello.”

Mike took Anna’s hand and led her outside where most of the adults were mingling. Kiara made her way through the crowd, ducking under arms and trays, nearly reaching John B and Sarah when a voice caught her attention.

“Kiara?”

She turned around to find her ex-boyfriend standing in front of her. Declan Boyd hadn’t changed much since the last time she saw him, which would’ve been well over a year ago. His hair was a little shorter, or maybe it was the way he styled it for the evening. But still the same angular jawline and boyish smile that drew her to him in the first place. She felt her heart drop to her stomach.

“Um...hi,” she said.

“Damn, it’s been a while.” He gave her a once over. “You look good. Really good.”

She remembered the way her face flushed whenever he looked at her like that, but now all it did was make her skin crawl. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, mostly because she didn’t know what else to say.

Declan laughed. “Come on, Kiara. My parents are members here, too. I was sad to miss it last year, but I guess I can’t really complain. I was on a cruise ship halfway to Cancun.”

“Must’ve been nice.”

“Yeah, it was actually.” He smiled.

Declan never did understand sarcasm.

Silence fell between them like an anchor, dragging further down until it stuck. Although she knew him for such a short time, Kiara couldn’t remember a time where he didn’t speak. The unfamiliarity of it wracked her brain. 

“So, I’m assuming you’re here alone, right?”

Kiara blinked. “Excuse me?”

“It was just a question, Kiara.”

“Well, it didn’t sound like one.”

“Come on. Don’t be like that.”

“Stop doing that!” 

“What am I doing? Just chill for a second, okay?” He laughed nervously as people’s heads began to turn.

“You know what,” Kiara said. 

After only two minutes, Declan managed to make her feel foolish and small—something he was very good at. It wasn’t always the things he said, but the _way_ he said them that infuriated her. Suddenly, it was like she never left sophomore year.

The two of them could’ve kept up the back and forth for hours, and Kiara gladly would’ve done so, if it weren’t for the interruption of Haylee Kohler. 

“What’s going on here?” Haylee latched onto Declan’s arm like a leech. “Everything alright, Dec?”

The nickname made Kiara want to vomit.

“I’m fine, babe.” Declan kissed Haylee’s head, but his eyes taunted Kiara. He was waiting for her to explode. 

Truthfully, Kiara didn’t expect for them to still be together after all this time. Knowing Declan, she was sure their romance would be short-lived. But now the realization that she was the only girl he screwed over pained her more than she cared to admit. She hated to think of it as a competition. Still, the fact that he was the one standing there in a happy, long-term relationship after everything that happened felt like the world’s idea of some sick, twisted trick.

“What’s she doing here?” Haylee whispered, even though Kiara was quite clearly in earshot, and three feet away for that matter. Declan just shook his head.

“Just leaving actually,” Kiara spat. “You two enjoy yourselves.” 

She stormed past them, their shared laughter pushing her over the edge. If it was their personal mission to make her completely miserable tonight, it was working. In Declan’s case, she was sure it was. Kiara had only really known Haylee through word of mouth and pictures on Instagram before unfollowing, but it was enough to give her a pretty clear picture. 

Kiara wished she could say they couldn’t be more different, but the truth was in another life they probably could’ve been friends. Haylee was active in student government, participated in and often organized beach clean-ups, and had a few cool tattoos. The one conversation they had was on Kiara’s first day at Kook Academy, where she told Haylee that she liked the butterfly on the back of her neck. Aside from being a conniving bitch, she had a lot going for her—which only made Kiara hate her more. It shouldn’t have surprised her that Haylee and Declan ended up being a match made in heaven.

Making a beeline for the back door, Kiara ran into Pope. 

“Woah! Kie, what’s up?” 

“Nothing,” she muttered. “Is JJ still out there?”

“Uh, yeah. Why?”

“Just need to talk to him.”

“Okay…”

Kiara left a very confused looking Pope to march outside, straight up to JJ, whose back was to her. 

“Hey, you. I need you to do something for me.”

JJ turned around, nearly choking on the champagne he had just discreetly grabbed from a stray plate. 

“Hey, _you_. What do you want me to do?” he asked.

Kiara took a deep breath. “Okay, so, my ex boyfriend who is a dick is here with his girlfriend and they’re driving me insane, and I know it’s crazy, but I just need to do something that will get them to shut up, so I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend, okay?”

JJ stared at her. She was sure a million questions were running through his mind, like _since when did you have an ex boyfriend? Why were we never told about said ex boyfriend? Why are you being a lunatic?_ But no such thing came out of his mouth.

“Okay,” he said.

She raised a brow. “Okay?”

“Yes, okay. I’ll do it.” He put his glass back down on the table. “Where are they?”

“Follow me.”

“Wait!” JJ said, grabbing her arm.

“What?” _Please no questions_.

He studied her for a moment, then reached over to tease her hair a little. She slapped his hand when he moved to smudge her mouth.

“What the fuck?”

“Just trying to sell it.” He held up his hand, which now had some of her lipstick, and wiped it on his own mouth.

“You are actually the most disgusting person I know.”

“Smart, though,” he said with a wink. “Let’s go, girlfriend.”

“Wait! Apron!”

“But I’m a boyfriend, not a cook.”

Kiara rolled her eyes. “No! The apron you’re wearing, dumbass. Take it off. You need to look like my guest.”

“Oh.”

She helped him pull it off over his head, which ended up working in his favor. Now JJ’s hair was a mess, too. The charade was a little much for her, but it was what they were stuck with now.

“Okay. _Now_ let’s go,” she said.

Without any sort of warning, JJ wrapped an arm around her waist and led her inside. His ability to flip a switch and act in a completely different way towards her was impressive. She supposed that’s why she chose him for the job. JJ had always been a good liar.

“What should my name be? It has to be something pompous, like...Richard? No, wait, I don’t want to be a Dick,” he said. “Can I have a British accent?”

Kiara laughed. “No, JJ. Just be yourself.”

“Oh…” His voice got lower. “Okay, cool."

The room was full now, a sea of pastel dresses and flower crowns. Kiara saw her parents from a distance and quickly steered JJ behind a couple of oblivious, tall men. She hadn’t considered what she would do if they saw her and JJ like this, but she decided to push that to the back of her mind until the occasion arose. Unfortunately for Kiara, she had also forgotten that John B and Sarah were guests, too.

“Hey, guys...” John B said, eyes shifting between JJ and Kiara. “Uh, what’s up?”

Sarah smirked, throwing a knowing glance at Kiara.

“Oh, hey! We were just—” 

Kiara pulled JJ along with her before he could continue whatever he was planning to say. 

“Okay then. Talk to you guys later!” JJ yelled back to a dumbfounded John B and tongue-in-cheek Sarah. 

“JJ,” she whispered, nudging his rib with her elbow. 

His gaze followed hers to Declan and Haylee standing in the middle of the room, completely enveloped in each other and unaware of two pairs of eyes on them. Kiara wasn’t sure exactly what she wanted to accomplish with this, but she had JJ with her. It would be easy to improvise, and she knew he would have her back no matter what.

“Okay.” She took a deep breath. “Let’s go.”

When JJ didn’t budge, she only just noticed the paralyzed look on his face, mouth slightly ajar.

“JJ, what?”

“Shit,” was all he said.

“What? What is it?”

He dropped his arm from her waist to run his hand through his hair, then he left her to move through the crowd to the other side of the room. 

“JJ!” She followed him to where he was leaning against the wall, staring at the floor, but not really looking at anything. “Can you please tell me what’s going on?”

“Haylee.” 

“Yeah, Haylee. That’s the girlfriend. How did you—” 

Then it hit her. 

“Oh my God, JJ. You didn’t.”

* * *

This had to be a joke. Kiara said it aloud probably ten times without a response from JJ. She had so many questions she didn’t even know where to start. _Since when did you go for Kook girls? When did this even happen? Did you two date? Did you have feelings for her?_ Although she was dying to know everything, it felt wrong to ask him when he spared her the same interrogation. So instead, they stood there in complete silence for what felt like hours. JJ looked as though he was still trying to process what he just saw, and she couldn’t blame him. There was something very wrong about Kiara’s ex dating a girl JJ slept with. Then she had another dreadful thought—did they both know, too?

“Okay,” JJ said, standing up straight. 

“Okay, what?”

“Okay, let’s go.”

“But…” The whole plan didn’t feel right now. Or at least, it didn’t feel right having JJ involved. 

“But nothing. Do you want to do this or not?”

She searched his eyes for any sign of reluctance, but if anything he seemed even more determined than before. _What exactly happened between you two?_

Kiara nodded, taking his arm. 

With the delay in their scheme, they lost sight of Declan and Haylee. Undoubtedly, Declan was boasting his mediocre accomplishments to anyone who would listen, and dragging Haylee along for the ride. Declan always thought he was something special. But she knew his father bought him a place on varsity lacrosse. One game in the stands was enough for her to see he was easily the worst one on the team. She knew he changed all of his subpar grades to A’s just so he could brag to his friends. He wasn’t exactly discreet in his work when she came up to his locker one morning. In hindsight, she should’ve known he would deceive her, too. Declan had always been a very good liar. 

Eventually, Kiara and JJ found the pair outside on the back patio. Haylee was wiping something from the corner of Declan’s mouth while he tried to take a sip from his glass. Kiara wondered how many times she would feel sick tonight until she actually was. 

Declan spotted them before she was fully prepared, and her breath hitched in her throat. JJ brought his arm to her waist again, and part of her questioned whether this was boyfriend JJ, or just JJ offering a gesture of comfort. She sort of hoped it was both.

“Wow, Kiara.” Declan smirked. “Where’d you manage to get that done?”

It took her a moment to remember the current physical state of her and JJ, and now she wished it was excluded from the plan. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, man. Would you rather we did it in front of you?” JJ asked. 

Declan’s face fell. A couple of the guys he had been talking to laughed, dispersing to leave him to his fate. Haylee was looking everywhere but at JJ. 

“Alright, smart guy.” Declan managed to collect himself. “Kiara, why don’t you introduce me to your…”

“Boyfriend.” Kiara smiled, resting her head on JJ’s shoulder. “This is JJ.”

“JJ,” Declan said it like he hoped the name would sound familiar the more he lingered on it. He held out a hand. “Declan Boyd.”

JJ stifled a laugh, but shook his hand. “Pleased to meet you, Mr. Boyd. And who’s this?”

Haylee brushed her blonde hair out of her face, finally looking at JJ. But Declan spoke for her.

“This is my girlfriend, Haylee.”

“Haylee,” JJ said. “You know, you look very familiar. Have we met before?”

She shook her head furiously. “I don’t think so. I would remember.”

“She never forgets a face,” Declan said proudly, pulling Haylee even closer to him—if such a thing was possible.

“Huh.” JJ’s tongue was in his cheek.

Trying to make sense of each dynamic between the four of them and who knew what tangled Kiara’s brain, so she tried her best to push it out of her mind for the time being. There would be time to talk to JJ later. Although, Kiara didn’t necessarily want to talk about Declan.

“So, how’d you two meet?” Declan asked. 

“We’ve known each other forever, actually. He’s my best friend. One day it kind of just clicked. But honestly, the feelings were always there. Just took a while to act on them,” she said. 

The words flowed from her mouth so easily it didn’t even feel like a lie. 

Kiara knew that last bit would be a blow to Declan’s pride, learning that she was in love with another guy the whole time they were together. A taste of his own medicine. 

JJ gawked at her before snapping back into character. “Yeah, you know what they say. When you love someone, you just know.”

For some reason, a warm feeling spread through Kiara’s chest.

“What about you guys?” JJ asked. The eagerness in his voice suggested he genuinely wanted to know. Kiara couldn’t tell which of the two he wanted to hear from more. 

Declan made eye contact with Kiara for half a second, then put his charming smile back on. 

“Oh, you know. School.”

“Declan and I have been together for over two years now,” Haylee said. As if Kiara needed another reminder. 

JJ glanced at Kiara, eyebrows furrowed.

“Well, this was nice and all, but if you don’t mind, JJ and I would like to go dance,” Kiara said, pulling JJ away before Declan or Haylee could get another word in. 

She led him to the small crowd assembling by the music. John B and Sarah were a few yards away talking to Pope, all three of them oblivious to their friends. For the moment, Kiara wanted to keep it that way. The less explaining they had to do the better. And she really didn’t want to have to spell out this one, especially after the look Sarah gave her earlier. 

“Are they still watching?” JJ asked.

Kiara wrapped her arms around JJ’s neck, taking a quick glimpse at Declan and Haylee over his shoulder. The fact that they were both staring brought a smile to her face.

“Mhm.” 

“This is a good song, you know,” he said.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard it.”

“Come on, Kie. ‘Island in the Sun?’”

Kiara shook her head.

“You’ve never listened to Weezer?”

“Maybe?” she said. 

“We’re going to have to break up.”

She laughed and playfully hit the back of his head.

“Shut up.”

As the music played, and more guests began to dance, JJ looked around, readjusting his arms around Kiara. She smiled to herself. He was way out of his element here, and it was endearing to watch. So endearing that she didn’t mention it when he stepped on her toes and then pretended it didn’t happen. 

“Kie, can I ask you something?”

Reluctantly, she nodded. The subject could only be avoided for so long. 

“Did he...cheat on you?”

Kiara sighed, then nodded again. 

“With…”

“Yes,” she said. “The whole time, apparently.”

“That’s…what a dick.” JJ searched the crowd frantically, but Kiara grabbed his face before he could do anything stupid.

“JJ, don’t. It was a long time ago. Seriously, I don’t care. I just want to dance, okay?”

It wasn’t entirely true, but JJ didn’t need to know that.

When Kiara looked up at him again, she realized he was smirking. Leave it to JJ to change moods in the blink of an eye.

“What’s so funny?”

“Your face,” he said. 

“Wow, JJ. You really know how to charm a girl.”

“I meant this situation.” He gestured to his mouth with his finger.

“Oh, right.” Kiara wiped above and below and her mouth, checking her hand for excess lipstick. 

JJ laughed. “You’re making it worse.”

He slid his thumb across her lips, leaving a jittery sensation in the pit of her stomach. Then he wiped his hand on the bottom of his shirt.

“All gone,” he said.

Before she could think better of it, Kiara pulled his face to her and kissed him. She felt his initial shock fade when he melted into her, and his warm hands on her back through the fabric of her dress. Kiara couldn’t figure out just how long she wanted this to happen, or if there ever was a definitive moment in time. She knew there was a very good chance that all their friends were watching, or her parents for that matter, but right now she didn’t care. 

“God, will you two get a room?” 

Declan’s sneer was the only thing that could’ve brought her back to reality. 

“Can you just fuck off already? Why is anything I do your business?” Kiara said. 

“It’s Midsummers, Kiara. If you wanted to make out with your boyfriend all night maybe you should’ve stayed home.”

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you, man,” JJ said.

“I’m not talking to you, man.”

“Well, I’m talking to _you_.”

Declan took a step closer, sizing up JJ. Kiara took JJ’s hand, hoping it would stop him from doing something else with it. 

“Declan, let’s just go please,” Haylee said from behind him. 

“Yeah, listen to her,” JJ said. Haylee winced slightly at his acknowledgement of her. 

“Yeah, I’ll go,” Declan said. “But if I were you, I’d get out of here, too, before your girlfriend jumps on someone else.”

“What the—”

Kiara was cut short when JJ ripped his hand away from hers, forcefully grabbing the back of Declan’s shirt collar and pulling him away from the crowd down towards the beach. Declan nearly tripped and fell several times trying to keep himself standing. 

“JJ! Stop!” Kiara shouted, running after them. 

Declan finally managed to push JJ off, shoving him into the sand. He made a well-aimed kick to JJ’s head, but JJ caught his foot just in time, causing him to fall down next to him. JJ got up on his knees to punch Declan in the face. Kiara reached him just in time before he could go for another. She grabbed his arm, trying to pull him off, which gave Declan the chance to get back on his feet. A small amount of blood trickled from the side of his mouth, but he grinned. 

“Control this psycho boyfriend of yours, will you?”

JJ ran into him, knocking them both off their feet again. This time Declan got to him first, punching JJ in the cheek, while JJ attempted to kick him off, his hands reaching for Declan’s throat.

“Declan! Stop it!” Kiara grabbed onto Declan’s shoulders, using all her energy to try and pull him off. 

“For fuck’s sake. I’m calling the police,” Haylee said, pulling out her phone.

“Go on. Do it, then. You’re real good at that,” JJ spat. The implications of what he said were completely lost on Kiara.

Momentarily distracted, she turned around to find Haylee holding her phone to her ear. She let go of Declan and rushed over to knock the phone out of Haylee’s hand. The only thing the police would do when they showed up was take JJ to the station, and that was the last thing he needed right now when he was still answering for Topper’s boat.

“If you pick that up again, I’ll break it.”

“What the hell?” Haylee said.

Kiara ignored her and ran back over to the boys, taking the opportunity to place herself between them as they both stood up. 

“Both of you stop before security shows up,” she said.

Declan was panting, wiping the blood from his lip. Luckily, JJ didn’t seem to have any visible injuries, aside from a bruise that was sure to form on his cheek over the next couple days. Although, that only meant he was the sure blame if anyone showed up to question them. 

Haylee, finally showing some concern, rushed over to Declan and assessed his face, which didn’t even look that bad now that the blood was gone. 

“Oh, Dec,” she said. “Come on. Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

A couple security guards showed up, just as Declan and Haylee were heading back up to the house. Haylee explained that everything was fine; they just wanted some alone time. Declan was suddenly speechless, a sign of defeat. He was too proud to ever admit someone had the better of him. That was enough for a happy ending. 

* * *

“So, how’d I do?” JJ asked.

“Hmm…I’d give you a solid 8/10.”

“ _E_ _ight_?”

“Well, it would be a 10 if you didn’t pull that shit back there.”

“So what I’m hearing is I’m a 10/10 boyfriend,” he said.

Kiara rolled her eyes, smiling.

Neither of them suggested that they sit on a log by the water, away from the clamor, but it was a silent agreement they came to after the night they had. If Kiara didn’t ruin her dress when she threw herself in the middle of a fight, then she definitely did now. JJ didn’t look much better. The front of his shirt was covered in splotches of dirt and there was a tear in the collar. But he couldn’t be bothered the way Anna Carrera would be if she saw the state of him. 

“That guy is a complete asshole, by the way,” JJ said. “But he does have a great jawline. I’ll give him that. I thought I broke my hand.”

She laughed. “Probably his only redeeming quality.”

“Yeah, what’d you see in him anyway?”

“I really don’t know to be honest. I guess it was all first impressions. He’s good at acting like the person people want him to be. He was smart, or at least he acted like it. He listened to me whenever I talked about corporate carbon emissions or Bob Marley. He was a really nice guy, and then, he just...wasn’t. I really, really liked him, too. He was my...yeah, uh, it just sucked.”

She wanted to tell JJ he was the first boy she ever loved. He was the first of many things, really. But for some reason, that was the one part of the story she wanted to remain unsaid.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything about him?”

“I didn’t tell anyone. My parents don’t even know about him. Just Sarah, really, since we hung out all the time at school. I guess it was kind of just me doing whatever he did. He never wanted to show me off to anyone. I don’t think he ever posted pictures with me or anything,” she said. “Now I know why.”

JJ nodded, spreading his arms out to lean back. His fingertips practically touched hers.

“How did you find out?”

“About Haylee?” Kiara laughed dryly. “He accidentally posted them in bed on his Instagram story.”

His eyes widened.

“Wow...he must’ve been _really_ drunk.”

“Well, that and he’s just a complete idiot. Wouldn’t be surprised if he was sober,” she said.

“And then you dumped his ass?”

“Sure did.” She smiled. “I thought I was imagining things, because he deleted it like a minute later. But Sarah did some digging and found out they had hooked up not too long before he and I started dating, so I put two and two together. Broke up with him right before the final lacrosse game in front of all his bros. Although if anyone asks him, I’m sure he tells a different story.”

“Nice one.”

“Mhm,” Kiara said, leaning forward and propping her chin on her fists. “Your turn.”

“My turn, what?”

“You know what. How did you meet Haylee?”

“Oh.” JJ ran a hand through his hair. “It was just some random party. Beginning of sophomore year.”

“So, just a one time thing?”

“Uh...well…”

Her eyes widened. “Wait, did you guys date?”

“No, nothing like that,” he said. “We were just...hanging out, I guess, for a little while.”

Kiara studied him. She could tell by the way he was staring at the ground and fidgeting with his hands that there was more to the story. Every interaction he had with Haylee suggested more than indifference. He was angry, and before he was angry, there had to be something else there, too.

“Did you like her?”

JJ scratched the back of his neck, then shrugged. “Liked her enough to see her more than once, I guess.”

So he really liked her. 

“Okay, so how did it end?” she asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Like, how did you leave things?”

Maybe she was pushing her luck. Kiara couldn’t remember the last time JJ shared this much with her, let alone about a girl. But everything felt twisted and contrived the moment JJ said he slept with the same girl Declan cheated on Kiara with. From the sound of it, Haylee would’ve been seeing JJ not too long before Declan. There might have been some overlap. The thought alone left a bitter taste in her mouth.

“After like a month, she invited me over to her house. I guess her parents were gone for the day or something. I felt a little weird about it, to be honest. Not something I would normally do, especially in a Kook neighborhood. But she told me to come up the back where her room was just in case. So I thought, what the hell, I’ll just do it.”

“God, don’t tell me Declan was in there.”

“No, just her. But she was on the phone with someone. Could’ve been him for all I know. I was on the deck and she had her door open so I heard everything she was saying. Said some shit about having ‘my Pogue’ over,’” He put the last part in air quotes. “And then something about how she would see what else she could get off of me.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“I guess she had been stealing things from my house, like random stuff that I didn’t even notice. Full packs of beer cans that my dad blamed me for, and I thought he was just making shit up. Old rings, my mom’s bracelet—”

“That is so fucked up,” she said quietly. 

“Yeah, I don’t know how she did it. But I saw it all there in her room when I looked in. Which I shouldn’t have done, because then she called the police, and—”

“I’m sorry. She did _what_?” 

“Yeah, she thought I was breaking in or something. Kind of ironic now that I think about it. But anyway, she turned around and saw me and started screaming. She knew it was me, but I think she knew I heard everything she said. She just picked up her phone again and called the cops. So I ran before they showed up and before I could get any of my shit back.”

Kiara knew Haylee was a bitch, but she never would’ve pegged her as a thief and alarmist. A girl who had everything handed to her stealing from a boy who had nothing was the kind of cruel she didn’t have a name for. 

“I saw her wearing it tonight,” JJ said.

“Wearing what?”

“The bracelet.”

“ _What?_ ” Kiara stood up. “Where is she? We need to get that back!”

He shook his head. “Not worth it, Kie.”

JJ always stood up for his friends, but sometimes she wished he was better at standing up for himself, too. He could play it off all he wanted. She knew how important that bracelet was to him. One of the few tangible reminders he had left—a lifeline to his mother.

She also knew how stubborn he could be.

“Seriously, I mean it,” JJ said.

Kiara bit her lip, then sighed.

“Okay. We should probably get back. My parents are probably losing it.”

“Yeah, there’s no way I’m getting paid for tonight.”

“Oh my God! JJ, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t even thinking. I—”

“Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t going to be much anyway. I was mostly doing it as a favor.”

Kiara’s head was in her hands. It was stupid and selfish to pull JJ away from his job for something so insignificant. What did it really accomplish, anyway?

“Hey, you weren’t the only one trying to get back at someone,” JJ said. “It wasn’t all for you, so don’t go getting a big head.”

“Right. Except you didn’t know Haylee was involved when you agreed to help me.”

He smirked.

“You got me there.”

Why he helped was the unspoken question she was too afraid to ask, because she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

“Let’s go, partner,” Kiara said.

When he stood up, she took his hand and they walked along the shore. Having ditched her shoes back at the club, the sand felt soft and cool beneath her feet. But JJ’s hand was warm and rough, as they swung their arms back and forth. Although there was rarely silence when JJ was involved, it was always comfortable.

“Kie?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we going to talk about…” His voice lowered like it always did when he got serious.

“Yes?”

“That kiss...”

“Oh.” 

Her face flushed with heat. After everything that transpired since then, Kiara was somehow hoping, perhaps stupidly, that JJ would forget all about that.

“I mean...you know...thought it would make things more believable.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. 

JJ broke into laughter, which was just about the last thing she expected him to do.

“I’m sorry,” Kiara said, letting go of his hand. “Did I miss something?”

There were actual tears in his eyes once he finally collected himself.

“Sorry. It’s just...you’re a terrible liar, Kie.”

Her jaw dropped while all of her thoughts scrambled, attempting to form some semblance of an argument. She couldn’t see what ever gave JJ that impression, much less what gave him such absolute confidence. They were fake dating, after all. It didn’t feel real enough until she did something drastic. Were they just supposed to stand around, awkwardly holding hands all night?

“What are you talking about? I’m a great liar! Declan believed it, didn’t he?”

“You know, while we’re on the subject, why did you pick me anyway?” JJ asked.

“I...what do you mean? We all know you’re the best liar, so of course I—”

“And _you_ are not.”

The playful grin on his face made her want to punch him. He was enjoying this too much for his own good.

“You are unbelievable,” she said. “I’m leaving. Bye!”

As she continued walking, she waved behind her. But JJ caught up to her again, walking sideways. 

“Come on, Kie. You always do that thing with your hair,” he said, mimicking her pushing her hair back. “I’ve seen it enough times.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kiara refused to make eye contact.

“If that kiss back there was part of the act, you would’ve said something before.”

“Uh huh. Sure.”

“I don’t think you were planning on kissing me at all.”

“Whatever you say.”

“But you did it,” JJ said, “And I wonder why that is.”

When JJ was this cocky, it was difficult to even consider his side of things. Knowing him, he didn’t really believe anything he said anyway. He just liked to get under her skin, and unfortunately, it was working. 

“You’re really pissing me off,” Kiara said.

“I think you like me a little bit.”

“Not anymore, I don’t.”

“So, you _do_ then?”

“What, are we in kindergarten?”

“Damn, you’re stubborn.” 

He finally stopped moving. As childish as it might be, she loved winning.

“You’re one to talk.”

They were almost there, the back patio of the club in full view. Kiara didn’t look back. But then she felt JJ grab her arm. He spun her around—an objection forming at the tip of her tongue—and then he kissed her speechless. The fluttery feeling in her stomach reappeared, if it had ever really gone away, and she pulled him closer until there was nothing left between them.

For once, she didn’t mind being wrong.

“There they are!”

John B’s voice broke them apart. Kiara looked down at the sand, with her arms behind her back. It was too late.

“Nice try, guys. We saw that,” Pope said.

She made eye contact with Sarah who gave her a wink.

“I hope you know that you are being paid exactly three dollars for tonight,” Pope said.

“Three dollars richer,” JJ said.

“Wait, so...are you guys, like, a thing now?” John B asked.

“Uh…” JJ looked to Kiara.

“We’ll see.” She smiled.

“We’ll _see_? Can you believe her? We’ll all be on our deathbeds and she’ll still be cockblocking herself.” 

Kiara elbowed him in the side.

“I knew it!” Pope said. “You guys have been sneaking around all night! Don’t think we didn’t see you.”

Sarah shook her head, laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” John B asked.

“Oh, nothing.”

Pope and John B looked at each other and shrugged. 

The number of guests was slowly dwindling, goodbyes and thank you’s filling the air. Servers were beginning to clear tables, piling empty glasses onto platters. Mr. Heyward carried an empty crate to his truck. Kiara scanned the crowd for her parents, which reminded her of the dirt stains on her dress. Her mom would have a stroke.

“Hey, guys, I’ll be right back,” she said, gesturing to her skirt. “I should probably try to get this out.”

“Good luck with that!” Sarah yelled after her.

Kiara pushed her way through the crowds until she reached the bathroom. Removing the flower crown from her head, she ran her hands through her hair, dropping sand into the sink. Her parents were going to think she was rolling in the dirt all night. Even though the damage was done, she wet a paper towel and pressed it to one of the spots on her dress. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be there. I just need to take care of Dec first.”

Somehow, Kiara had only just noticed Haylee was standing a few feet away, talking on the phone as though she was the only one in the room. Her eyes found the gleaming silver band on Haylee’s wrist—JJ’s mother’s bracelet.

“Look, I don’t know, okay? He was just being an idiot,” Haylee said.

Kiara pretended to walk over to the air dryers on the wall, but slowed down behind her.

Haylee snorted. “Yeah, that’s for sure.”

Just as she looked up, Kiara reached out and grabbed her arm, the one that also happened to be holding her phone.

“Ow! What the fuck?”

“Take it off,” Kiara said.

“What?” Haylee struggled to free herself and also keep a grip on her phone.

“The bracelet. Take it off or I while.”

“Alright! Okay! Just take it. Jesus,” Haylee said.

Kiara pulled the bracelet from her wrist and slid it on to her own for safe-keeping. Haylee clutched her hand, grimacing in pain. After everything she did to JJ, she could do with a little comeuppance. 

“Bitch,” Haylee muttered, rubbing her wrist. 

“You better go call the police for a band-aid,” Kiara said, flashing a smile before leaving the room.

The thought of Declan and Haylee both going home with bruised egos, among other things, was enough for her to call it a successful night.

She found JJ again out at Mr. Heyward’s truck, loading boxes into the back. Undoubtedly, Pope’s father saddled him with full responsibility once he finally tracked him down. Before he even noticed she was there, Kiara took his hand and placed the bracelet in his palm.

“Kie, what—”

“Don’t ask questions. Please just take it,” she said.

JJ spread out his hand, studying the band. She wanted to know what was going through his mind, but also knew when to leave him alone to his thoughts. His eyes were glassy; she wondered if memories of his mother were pleasant or painful. Either way, he latched onto anything she left behind like it would make up for her loss.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, sliding the bracelet onto his arm. The fragile but sincere look on his face melted her heart.

“Kiara!”

Her mom’s voice made Kiara freeze on the spot.

“Honey, we’ve been looking all over for you,” Mike said. “Where have you been?”

“Around. You know, just mingling,” she said, catching JJ’s smile, which he wasn’t hiding very well. 

“Oh...well, that’s good,” Anna said. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, coming.”

Once they started walking, Kiara turned back to JJ. He was still touching the bracelet, as though it would jump off his arm and disappear again at any moment. Turns out they both got more than what they were expecting from tonight.

“Talk to you later?” she said.

JJ smiled. “Only if you don’t run away again.”

“Only if you stop being an arrogant ass.”

“I was right though, wasn’t I?”

“Goodbye, JJ.” 

With her parents close by, she settled for a hug. If things went well, she would explain everything to them another time, but for now she was happy with the possibility of what could be. She looked forward to seeing JJ again now that things were different, but mostly she was looking forward to nothing really changing. And when the time came for her to tell her parents, she would just soften the blow with more college brochures. 

**Author's Note:**

> This became much longer than I originally planned, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :)


End file.
